Megaman N64 - Megaman Dies
Megaman is a great game, and everyone can agree with that. Back then, I sadly didn't have a copy. I really wanted to get one, but I didn't have a lot of money at that time. My parents won't buy it for me until my birthday, so I decided to go looking on Ebay. I only found a copy, which was weird because usually there is much more results. I clicked on that one and it was the Japanese version, and it was titled Rokkuman. Rockman was the original Megaman's name in Japan. The game was only 99 cents. Considering this is the first Megaman game, that's was plain weird. I bought it, and it shipped in about a week. I open end that box faster than ever before, and I plugged in my NES. "Time to play some Megaman," I thought. The title screen with the six different beatable characters popped up, but I only able to choose Cutman. I didn't really care at the time (I would now: he's supposedly the easiest), and I just went along with it. I entered the level, and the level was extremely glitched. The background was a dark pink, And every block had a different texture. I began to reach for the cartridge to take it out and retry, but I was curious. I started going the way I was supposed to, killed some oddly colored enemies, and when I reached Cutman's room, the door and opened and it teleported me to the beginning of the level. I was about to turn the game off when I noticed that something was off. The points number at the top of the screen was red and it read 9999999. The health bar was bright red. I continued to play the level, and I reached Cutman's room. I entered the boss room, hoping that the game wouldn't reset again, and I realized that Cutman wasn't there. The door shut behind me and nothing was happening. I began to look around and investigate, but nothing happened. For three minutes, I was walking across the room hoping something would happen. Then Megaman died. I was very confused and I stared at the screen. Here's the weird part. It said Game Over, and I didn't have any lives left. So, I decided to try again, realising that the game was glitched and it was a bad copy. This time, however, the menu screen popped up and the six robot masters all had red eyes and strange colors. Cutman was pink, Bombman was red, Iceman was purple, and so on. I could choose any robot master I wanted, and I went with Fireman. Fireman was pitch black except for his large red eyes. I started the Fireman stage like normal, and everything was back to normal. I began to play, and it was just a normal level. I began to wonder what happened before, then I decided it didn't matter. I messed up, and I got killed by an enemy, and the screen flashed random colors and a high pitch radio signal went on for a second and a half. I freaked out and dropped my controller and backed up. The normal Try Again screen was up, and it said I had one life left. Okay, that was scary. I tried to decide whether I was going to pick up the controller and play again, and I decide I would try again. I pressed Play Again, and I was back in the level. One thing was off on the level. The Fireman music wasn't playing. It was the end boss music playing. "Wow. What a glitched-up game," I was thinking to myself. I began to play, and didn't die for the whole level. I had gotten to Fireman's room. The door opened, and I was in the hallway. Then all of a sudden a Big Eye came out of no where and killed me. The screen flashed black and the red letters 'megaman_died' appeared on the screen, and I could hear the high-pitched radio sound again. I threw my controller at the wall and I ran to the back of the room again. I took deep breaths and realized this wasn't a good game, and I was going to throw it out. I grabbed the cartridge and pulled it out. The black screen with the 'megaman_died' letters were still on the screen. I turned off my TV, and wondered if I should get help. I turned the TV back on, and a glitched up face of Dr. Wily appeared on my screen. His eyes were bloodshot and his lab coat was covered in splotches of blood. The TV turned off by itself after a second or two, and that was the end of it. I threw out the broken cartridge, and I went to the Ebay page the next morning. I was going to yell at him for scaring the crap out of me, but the page wasn't there. It didn't matter much to me, but it still scared the crap out of me. I don't know what happened or how it happened, but I'm just glad it's all over. I guess... Megaman Died. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does